


Early Mornings

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Tony wakes up on Loki's side.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> For the frostiron bingo, B1 square, Slice of Life.  
> My whole love and thanks to Q for being such a lovely beta <3

_We deserve a lazy day_ , Tony thinks when he wakes up. Just for today, or just a couple hours more. 

Right now, there’s nothing more satisfying than being in bed next to his beloved, his precious Loki. He doesn’t even want to move to get them breakfast like he normally would. 

Loki loved being spoiled more than anything, and Tony loved spoiling the important people in his life. They truly made a perfect match.

Loki stirs. “Is it breakfast time?” he mutters, still not awake.

“Too early, Loki. Go back to sleep” he replies, and they both fall asleep together.


End file.
